Fairly Tail's Lightning Dragon
by WolfLeader4000
Summary: After the defeat od the Shinobi Alliance Naruto is on the run. After being caught the battle results in him being sent to Earth Land. This story will be a mostly Naruto x Erza fic but it might change to a harem If I feel like it but it probably wont. Sorry if the summary sucks.


**Hello readers this is my shot at trying to write a story after two failed attempts. Hopefully it doesn't suck but I think I have gotten better at writing over the last year. Do not flame me or anything but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed. **

**I would like to *Lanky Nathan* for betaing this chapter and if any of you want to read a really good story check out his page. I loved his story it was very well written and just an awesome story called *A New World, The Story Of A Lost Shinobi*.**

**Now on to the story**

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

**"Demon speech"**

**_'Demon thoughts'_**

* * *

Chapter 1

***Three years after Forth Great Shinobi War***

It has almost been about three years now since the forth great war after the defeat of the allied army and the destruction of the elemental nations. All that is left of the once proud union was now nothing but a barren landscape. After the Juubi was brought back by Madara, not even Kurama could stop him and in the end sacrificed almost half of her power to gain an upper hand for the ninja in the alliance with one big blast aimed at the Juubi. Losing the last of its power**,** the fox had died but not before passing what little remained of her chakra to her host. Due to the overload of chakra, Naruto soon passed out only to be saved by his old teacher Kakashi.

Over the next few days the pair fled to another continent east of the Elemental Nations. Despite their attempted escape though, the duo were followed by their relentless foe. Country after country fell to the tyrant and his forces, yet no matter what Naruto and Kakashi did, it always ended with a retreat.

After running for years nonstop you usually run out of places to go and that's where we find the ninja now.

Two figures could be seen standing on top of a medieval style castle watching the battle below as hundreds of knights fought against a massive army of white, plant-like men. One of the two was a young man who seemed to be only in his late teens. The boy had spiky yellow hair and an athletic figure to go with it. He also seemed to have whisker marks on his face giving him somewhat ofa foxy look. He wore a black, long sleeve shirt and flak jacket with matching black combat pants. Plus the blond wore a white trench coat similar to his father's but his differed in being white with black flames at the bottom. The other was a man who seemed to be in his early thirties with gravity deifying silver hair. He had most of his face covered by a mask so only one eye could be seen.

Naruto looked to his old teacher with a frown. "It seems like they found us again."

Kakashi looked at the raging one sided battle as the brave knights were slowly being pushed back into the castle. "It was only a matter of time. We knew this would happen eventually."

"Do you think we should help now?" Naruto asked, gritting his teeth as a knight was killed while trying to help an injured comrade.

Kakashi twisted to look at him seriously before turning around and uncovered his other eye. "No our fight begins now."

Behind them two people appeared out of thin air. They both wore cloaks with red clouds on them signifying that they were Akatsuki. One was a large blue man who seemed to carry a huge bandaged sword and the other had eyes that contained a set of sharingan. It was none other than Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

"So we finally caught up with you two Konoha rats. Now the question is, are you prepared to die?" Kisame laughed as the two people in front of him tensed.

"Pfft as if fish stick, if anyone is going to die it's you." Naruto taunted the large man, grinning defiantly as the smirk on the man's face disappeared.

"Why you little brat! I'm going to enjoy wiping that smile off your face." Drawing his sword, he lunged at Naruto.

Itachi was about to help his partner when Kakashi appeared in front of him. "Your fight is with me."

Naruto pulled out a long sword he know kept out of the scabbard on his back and jumped head on at his opponent, blocking the massivesword with his much smaller one. Moving his sword in an upward slash he pushed Kisame back before disappearing and reappearing behind him. Dodging the slash aimed at his head, the large fish man brought his sword around and swung it in an arc that hit the blond in the side, only for him to disappear in a poof of smoke and leave a demolished log in its wake. Glancing down, Kisame saw a shadow moving and quickly jumped out of the way as a fist impacted where he once stood. Naruto wasnot one to relent and sprung forward to deliver a powerful punch to the shark's face whichsent him stumbling back. Naruto spotted an opening and went for a kick to the stomach only to yelp in surprise when his advisory caught it and then proceeded to slam him into the floor.

Naruto let out a grunt of pain before shakily getting back up to receive a punch to the gut that caused him to fly back. Sensing Kisame above, Naruto rolled out of the way as his massive sword smashed down creating a monstrous crater. Naruto quickly lashed out and preformed a sweep kick that dropped Kisame to his back. Realising his chance, Naruto made a quick Rasengan and drove it into Kisame's chest. Instead of blood however, water splashed on the floor revealing it to be a clone.

"So it seems the little Kyuubi brat has improved over the years." Kisame said from a distance. Hearing that, the blond looked up to see the man grinning down at him with hardly a mark on his body.

Frowning, Naruto went through hands signs at a staggering rate. **"Lightning Release: Thunder bolt!"**

Soon many lightning bolts appeared around him before shooting of at Kisame. Dodging most of them, the shark almost got away but was just nicked by one causing a shock of pain to go though him. Recovering quickly and going through his own hand signs he called out his own technique. "**Water Style: Water Shark Jutsu**." Suddenly water sprung up around him in the form of sharks before flying at the teen.

Naruto watch as the sharks circled around him leaving no openings for him to escape through. All at once the sharks converged on him by throwing themselves at the boy. Naruto took the brunt of the attack, sustaining cuts all over his body that caused blood to poor out in to the water around him. Desperate to escape, he called out his own jutsu. "**Wind Release: Dispersion**!" The water around Naruto soon went flying out in all directions leaving him gasping for air greedily. The cuts that he received from the attack soon started to sizzle before sealing up like nothing had happened.

Naruto looked at the fish man with a smirk. "Is that all you got?"

"Why you little brat I'll kill you!"

Kisame disappeared from view and reappeared right above Naruto who seemed to expect this though and side stepped the attack before forming a blue ball of chakra in his hand. Slamming it into the fish man's side, he sent him spiralling away. The impact he made in a large rock created a large man shaped hole in it.

Naruto looked over to see Kakashi going toe to toe with Itachi, his sharingan eye blazing but still losing ground ever so slightly. Naruto was about to jump in to help when he was blindsided by Kisame's sword leaving a large gash in his side. Naruto grit his teeth as he felt a good portion of his chakra drain into the sword. Leaving him staggering backward, the lack of energy caused a lapse in his concentration that resulted in himbeing punched in the face andright into the ground.

Kisame stood over Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Kid, never take your eyes of your opponent."

Just then the Naruto on the ground smiled weakly before coughing up some blood andexploding in a plume of smoke. The realNaruto then appeared behind him, sword drawn fully ready to stab the man in the back until the voice of Itachi calling his attack stopped him dead in his tracks.

**"Kamui!"**

Kakashi reacted quickly and jumped in front of the blond, his eye turning into the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Oh no you don't!** Kamui**"

Both of the attacks seem to hit each other in mid air and the space around it seemed to warp before a hole was ripped in the fabric of space and time. The portal grew larger and larger, eventually consuming both Naruto and Kisame. The air started to be sucked into the portal at such a rapid rate that it forced Kakashi to call off his attack as he too was pulled in alongside Itachi.

* * *

**Fiore woods around Magnolia XXX**

A massive portal opened in the sky high above the forest below as four men fell out just before it closed. Naruto looked at Kakashi in front of him, giving him a nod before they both jumped off each other's feet while charging up lightning in their hands. Shoving his hand straight through Kisame's chest, blood sprayed out his back. The blow killed the man instantly and the life in his eyes disappeared. Kakashi though wasn't as lucky as when his hand went straight through Itachi, the man exploded into a flock of crows. The real Itachi appeared in front of Kakashi before running his hand threw his stomach. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he coughed up blood in large globs.

Naruto watched on in horror as his oldest teacher and friend was stabbed. Still in shock, Naruto plummeted to the forest floor, his impact causing a loud boom to be heard for miles around. The birds and local animals immediately fled from the large crater the boy's body made. Naruto tried to get up only to yell as pain coursed though his body. Even though the pain was still running through him, he forced himself up and crawled out of the crater he made. Looking around, he spotted Kakashi in a crater right next to his. As he neared him he realized how bad the injuries were. Kakashi had a hole in his stomach pouring out blood, cuts and scrapes from falling through the tree line and probably a number of broken bones from falling to the ground from a mile up.

Grabbing the man he slowly picked him up and started to walk out of the crater. Naruto was all most to the point of crying as carrying Kakashi took its toll on him. He was also in pretty bad shape and felt like his legs were about to give up. That's when he heard a bone breaking and almost dropped Kakashi as a blistering stab of pain shot up his leg. Managing to stabilise himself on his other leg though, he paused for a few moments to let the agony subside. As he limped out of the crater he headed to the nearest tree and set Kakashi down.

"Shit Kakashi sensei hold on I'm going to get the Knights to heal you ok so hold-."

Naruto didn't get to finish as a hand slapped him away into a tree. The tree trunk gained some hairline fractures as his body impacted with it making him break even more bones. He struggled to get up feeling his knees shaking like they were about to give way any second. Naruto glared with red silted eyes at Itachi who was standing over Kakashi. Feeling something bubble up inside of him that he didn't feel in almost two years, a red chakra cloak started to form around him, the crimson aura healing his body and sick crunches could be heard as bones realigned and fused.

"It's a shame that I have been brought back from the dead twice just to be used like a dog to hunt you down. I want you to know I didn't want this. Naruto, forgive me." Itachi disappeared and reappeared in front of the blond kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying.

Naruto soon regained his bearings in the air and vanished, striking at Itachi only for him to explode and sending him flying back through some bushes. Getting up, Naruto scanned around for the Uchiha and seeing a bush move, he lunged forward, bringing his chakra enhanced fist down destroying the bush. Itachi jumped out of the way and then ran through hand signs.

"**Great Fireball jutsu**!"

A massive fireball spewed out of the Uchiha's mouth coming straight for Naruto. Jumping out of the way while slightly getting burned by the flames, Naruto gritted his teeth as his leg was scorched but ignored the pain as he dodged another fireball. Landing on a tree branch, Naruto raised a single hand seal. Two more Naruto's popped into existence around him before they rushed the Sharingan wielder. The Uchiha easily dispatched them but the real Naruto appeared in front of him and drop kicked him in the center of his chest. Itachi regained his footing however and created his own clones. Naruto soon was blocking hits from all sides. Rearing back, Naruto let out a primal roar sending out a wave of pure chakra that destroyed all the clones.

"Looks like you will put up more of a fight then I thought Naruto." Itachi body flickered above the blonde. "**Amaterasu."**

Black flames shot forward at Naruto who instantly knew what it was and jumped back, only just avoiding being caught by the black fires of hell. Naruto growled, feeling his anger rising. A forth tail soon started to appear behind him and his power seemed to increase even further. Even with the sharingan Itachi had trouble keeping up with Naruto as he started to move at speeds higher than he had seen before. Itachi's eyes grew big as Naruto appeared right in his face, delivering an upper cut that sent him above the tree line. Appearing under him, Naruto kicked him up further. Out of the forest canopy below, a dozen Shadow clones jumped at the mid air Uchiha, all of them delivering blows to his body before the real one appeared above him with a Rasengan ready. Slamming it into his chest, Naruto sent him spiralling down to the forest floor. Landing gracefully next to the downed Uchiha, Naruto stared at him.

"Surrender Itachi. It's over." Naruto started to huff from exhaustion as the chakra cloak started to disappear.

"Naruto you are a strong opponent but you've always lacked skill in Genjutsu."

The Itachi in the ground suddenly burst into a flock of ravens, blinding him temporarily until a loud squelch was heard as steel passed through Naruto's stomach. Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes and then smiled, causing the Uchiha to look at him in confusion. Lashing out, Naruto grabbed Itachi's arms and held on tight.

"Got you." Suddenly three more Naruto's transformed as rocks popped out from the ground holding a large ball of spinning Chakra in their hands.

"**Rasenshuriken**!" The ball headed straight for the two but right before impact Naruto switched with his clone. The powerful attack hit Itachi head on, driving into him and then expanded destroying the forest area around them. The blast soon caught up to Naruto, causing him to lose his footing and crash to the forest floor as he was making his escape. Naruto groaned as he looked up to see Kakashi only a few feet in front of him panting and now lying in a pool of blood. Naruto struggled to move for a seconded but exhaustion overtook him and against his will he fell into darkness.

Kakashi panted, keeping a hand over his large wound trying to keep as much blood in as possible. His student had passed out right in front of him and was sporting a large stab wound in his gut. Hearing a bush rustle Kakashi weakly drew a kunai ready to protect his student in his final moments. Instead of Itachi, an old woman with pink hair appeared while looking at the destruction that surrounded her. Kakashi could have sworn she was related to his late student Sakura. The lady soon spotted him and walked up to him but soon increased her pace seeing the state he was in.

"You there, what happened here?" They lady seemed to be mad but also concerned once she saw his condition up close.

Kakashi struggle to speak as he felt a coldness creep through his body. Sensing his end coming he opened his mouth. "P-please take care of my s-student; he is very injured, I beg of you."

Realizing the man was on death's doors, Porlyusica listened quietly to the man's last request. Nodding she looked over to the boy and saw he too was in critical condition but not close to death yet. Picking up the boy, she put him on her back, grunting at how heavy the young man was. Kakashi watched this and smiled weakly through his mask. As the woman was about to leave he put his hand out.

Pulling something out of his pocket Kakashi held out a scroll. "P-please give that to him and t-tell him it's from an old friend."

Porlyusica took the scroll and put it away for safe keeping. She then walked off towards her house to help the boy on her back. Kakashi watch them go, smiling sadly before closing his eyes letting the darkness take over.

"Goodbye. . . Naruto"

* * *

**Mind Scape**

Naruto looked up at the familiar sight of the large bars that once held the Kyuubi. It was sad in a way how the fox was gone, even though the fox wanted to kill him. Despite his hatred of her though, in the end she sacrificed himself to save him. Naruto walked up to the bars but felt something off. There was a breeze coming from inside the cage which carried the smell of leaves and grass. Walking past the bars he slowly entered the cage and walked to the very back which seemed to have a light at the end. Walking further he came to the end and was surprised by what he found. It was a large open field with trees spotted around. Further away tall, jagged, snow capped mountains reached up to the sky proudly along the horizon.

"So this is my mind scape." Naruto looked around in awe.

"Yes it is." A deep voice spoke from behind him.

Naruto spun around and looked at the massive reptilian beast in front of him. It was a massive black Dragon, easily the size of a hill. It had two large, leathery, black wings sprouting from its back spread out wide showing its impressive wingspan. From all around it's body there were blue, crystal like protrusions. The shear look of the hulking monster would have scared of any normal person… unless they knew who it was.

"Striker?" Naruto looked at the dragon he had not seen for two years.

_Flash Back_

An injured Kakashi was carrying a limp Naruto on his back as he flew through the tree tops of a Mountain. The two had just escaped from being caught by the locals of **a** strange new continent they fled to. It was forbidden for foreigners to come to these lands and the boat and its crew that they came with were killed by the local authority. Kakashi soon made a break for it but not without taking injury.

Naruto started to stir on the man's back. "Kakashi what happened? My head is killing me."

Kakashi looked back at his student with a worried glance. "We made it to the land of Endless Night. We had to escape while our crew was being killed."

Naruto's eyes widened. _'They killed the crew?'_

After sailing with those men for almost a month he had grown quit fond of them and now they were dead._ 'Just like everyone else'._

Naruto patted Kakashi's shoulder indicating he wanted to stop. He then placed him down before resting against the trunk of a tree. "So now what?"

"Well since most of our supplies were on the ship I will have to go into town to get more. Naruto, I want you to head to the top of the mountain, I think I spotted a cave a while back. It should be a suitable shelter so head there. I will be back in a couple of days so just stay here and rest as you are still not up to full strength. Oh and don't push yourself. That is an order."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a smile. "I know Kakashi-sensei I will be better in no time and I will kick that Uchiha bastard's ass."

Kakashi smiled at his words before jumping off towards the nearest town. Naruto watched him go before jumping off towards the peak where the cave was supposedly located. After a while of climbing jagged rocks and nearly falling a couple of times, the boy finally made it. The cave was much larger than he had expected, it seemed like the entire top of the mountain was hollow. Water dripped down from stalactites around the edge giving it an eerie feel.

Deciding to ignore the creepiness of the cave Naruto got to work building a fire. After collecting a few twigs and branches and placing them down he proceeded to use a fire jutsu he learned from Kakashi. Satisfied with the fire Naruto proceeded to sit when a loud stomping noise was heard coming from the back of the cave. Naruto immediately was on edge but slightly pissed, he still had a massive headache and the loud stomping noises weren't helping.

Naruto grew a tick mark on his forehead. "Hey could you keep it down over there I'm trying to rest here!"

The massive form of a reptilian beast soon came out of the shadows. It was an enormous black dragon with many blue crystal like protrusions coming out from its body. It also had what seemed to be a look of disbelief at the human before him. Not only had the boy told him to shut up without any fear in his voice but he also used a strange power that he hadn't seen since the great dragon civil war.

"Boy what was that you just did there, with the fire."

Naruto looked at the massive beast and jumped up and backed away. It didn't seem to pose a threat at the moment, but pulled out a kunai just in case. Naruto looked up at the large jaws and gulped when he pictured himself in them. "I used a fire jutsu."

The dragon gained a puzzled look from the new information. "Looks like magic to me."

Naruto's seemed to let some of the tension withdraw in his muscles, at the dragon's words and let out a chuckle. "Yeah I guess it looks like that, but magic is not real, what I use is chakra which is a mixture of my physical and spiritual powers that I can then use to perform techniques and stuff I guess."

Striker looked down on the boy intrigued by what he said. "Interesting. So it seems you aren't that scared of me either, why is that?"

Naruto shrugged remembering the Kyuubi who was probably the size the dragon in front of him. "I've seen bigger and scarier things I guess."

The dragon chuckled at this. It wasn't a surprise to him, he'd seen some pretty weird shit during his time on this world. "Look here young one my name is Striker."

Naruto looked up to the beast letting the fear he had wash away, he then raised his hand out in a greeting way. "My name's Naruto."

_End Flash Back_

Naruto remembered the dragon from back then now vividly, he had talked to the old dragon for about a week until Kakashi came and nearly pissed his pants when he found them. At first he was untrusting of the large dragon but eventually warmed up to him. They stayed with the dragon for about a year talking and learning about the dragon while explaining their own world to him. One day though Striker suddenly disappeared leaving Naruto and Kakashi alone. Eventually Madera finally caught up to them, which caused them to abandon the cave and move further inland.

The dragon looked at him lazily before laying down in the tall grass. "What boy, not happy to see me or something?"

Naruto looked at the dragon laughing a little bit. "No it's just um, kind strange to see you here in my mind scape that's all. What are you doing here anyway?"

The dragon shifted in his place to get more comfortable. "Straight to the point as always but you are right. I'm here to tell you about some recent developments."

Naruto raised an eye brow. "What are they?"

"You see you are no longer in your world any more, from what I can tell in here you are in my old world where I originally came from."

Naruto's eyes widened at this information. _'How was this even possi… Itachi.'_

Striker continued, ignoring the far way look the boy was giving him. "You are in a world called Earthland located in a country called Fiore. In this world the people here use magic, allowing the people here to do incredible things, though only 10% of the population can use magic. Those who are gifted in the use of magic are known as mages."

"Wait, if the main source of energy here is magic does that mean I won't be able to use my chakra here?"

Striker sent a bolt of electricity out shocking the boy. "Hold on I was getting there. Now where was I… oh yes, you can't use chakra since your body stopped producing it when you came into this world. Though because of the Kyuubi you can use some of it but not to the extent you were able to in your world. But here's the most important thing. You are absorbing Eternano from the world, it's kind of like chakra that's in the air that mages absorb. Anyways the point is you are now capable of using magic."

Naruto nodded, slightly upset about his chakra but the aspect of using magic got him interested. "So what do I do with my magic?"

"For you to use your magic you have to learn a certain type. Each magic is special. There is elemental magic and other various kinds, but then there are some that were lost over time they are called Lost Magic."

Naruto looked at the dragon questioningly. "Ok where do I go to learn one?"

The dragon grew a smile on his face. "You won't have to look far because I have decided to teach you my magic. My magic it's called Dragon Slayer. It is a type of lost magic that is very powerful. It allows you to turn your body into that of dragon which lets you gain the abilities of one."

Naruto grew a massive grin while imagining him turning into a huge dragon burning down a village somewhere. The idea seemed cool until Striker seemed to notice him drifting off and yelled at him. Naruto smiled at the dragon before giving him his focus.

"You little brat pay attention, yes you can turn you body into that of a dragon but not the way you think. So by learning my magic you will become my Dragon Slayer. Do you accept?"

Naruto's looked up to the dragon with determination. "Yes I will become your dragon slayer."

The massive dragon looked down at the boy. He liked the look in his eyes he knew he would not disappoint him in his training. "Good cause your training starts now we got a month in here max and I'm gona force six years of training into your body, get ready for hell."

* * *

_I month later mindscape_

Naruto dropped down in an exhausted mess onto the grass. Over the last month the old dragon drilled him on his magic, teaching him almost nonstop. Whenever a break came it only lasted for a few hours before being pushed back into his training regime. Since they were in his mind Striker deemed physical training useless and strictly taught him only on the magic. The first week was difficult since he had to learn to bring out his magic but he had a hard time controlling it. The rest of the month was spent learning Striker's moves but he could never manage to do his roar properly which upset him.

The elderly dragon looked down at the boy as a feeling of pride welled up in him. The boy had exceeded his expectations. He absorbed everything he taught him like a sponge. Though his roar still needed work it was nothing he could not master over time. "Naruto that's enough training for now. I think you are ready and I have nothing left to teach you."

Naruto looked at the dragon in disbelief. His training couldn't be over yet! "What, no! We can't stop now I haven't even mastered my roar yet!"

Striker sighed wearily since he knew he would act like this. "Naruto the month has ended and keeping you in your mindscape for any longer will cause you some major mental damage. Even if you could stay a little longer here, I can't. My magical power is almost gone and I will disappear from your mindscape soon."

Naruto bit his lip. He didn't want to see the old dragon go, he liked being in his company even when they were in his world. Still, he nodded unhappily since he couldn't argue a valid point like that. "I understand."

Striker knew he upset him but he had to tell him one last thing. "Naruto, before I go I need to tell you this. I know you have had a hard life but here you have the chance to start over. This world is much better than the one you came from and I think you will fit in well with the people from here. When I first found you in my cave I wanted to kill you for waking me up after a thousand years, but I quickly grew interested with your power. Over time I grew fond of you but I had to leave because of something I had to do along with my brethren. It felt wrong for leaving you so I left a small amount of my power in you for whenever you needed help."

Naruto stood still, listening to the dragon's words, trembling while trying to keep his emotions in check. He looked up with a fake smile. "I understand. I will become the best mage out there!"

"Naruto, I truly want you to have a new start here and I have been thinking... I want to adopt you so you can be my son."

Naruto stared up at the massive reptile in shock. In his entire life he had never had any family and now here was someone that wanted to be his dad. Even though he already met his parents he still couldn't deny the offer. Since his parents were dead he technically had no family. Naruto got rid of the fake smile he had and put on a real one with his eyes beaming brightly. "Yes I would love for you to adopt me."

Striker stood tall and raised his massive wings, spreading them out wide. "Good. From now on you will not be known as Naruto Uzumaki but Naruto Dragner, my son, and the lightning Dragon Slayer!"

Naruto watched as Striker released a powerful roar that shook his mindscape. He almost wanted to cover his ears but the excitement rushing through his blood stopped him. He could only watch in awe as Striker folded his wings before settling down before the blond. The power radiating from the dragon remained as a little gust of wind blowing outwards from his body.

"I will see you again Naruto but for now my time is up. Good luck out there," said Striker and with that the mighty dragon started to disappear into the breeze. Naruto watched this all before the surrounding area vanished.

* * *

**_Porlyusica's House_**

Naruto's eyes shot open seeing the vast landscape from his mind become a circular room which seemed to be the inside of a tree. He looked down to see he was on a bed with an IV into his arm. He looked at himself and noticed bandages covering his entire upper body. His leg also seemed to have a cast on. Pulling the sheets off him and taking out the IV, Naruto swung his feet out of bed and placed them on the floor.

"Where am I?" He said to himself.

"You are in my house. You should get back in the bed before you hurt yourself. You were almost dead when I found you"

Naruto looked for the source of the voice and found that it belonged to an old lady. He could have sworn it was Sakura's grandmother but threw that option out considering he was in a different world. The woman wore a green blouse with a purple skirt and her overall form was covered by a large red cape. She also seemed to have a scowl etched in her face that was currently directed at the blond.

"So were you the one who patched me up miss...?" Naruto smiled warmly at her but she seemed to frown even more.

"Porlyusica, and yes I did heal you." She said calmly.

Naruto decided to introduce himself. "My names Naruto Uzu- I'm mean Dragner."

The woman nodded at his name before the two grew silent. Turning from him, Porlyusica started to put down a basket filled with herbs. Naruto watched her start mixing a concoction from the herbs before mashing it up and pouring it into a cup. She walked over to him, holding the cup out. Naruto grabbed the cup and put it to his mouth but the smell almost made him puke. Chugging it down was worse than smelling the concoction since it tasted like rotten fruit. Finishing the medicine in the cup he then handed it back to the woman. When the gooey mess hit his stomach he started to feel a little better.

"Where are we?" Naruto said awkwardly, still having the bad taste in his mouth.

"We are in the Eastern part of the forest in Magnolia Town. I found you on the outskirts of the forest in a hole with another person. You were bleeding out with injuries that should have left a normal person dead. Plus with the type of injuries you had you must have been in a fight I presume?"

"Yes I was." Inwardly he was cursing himself he would have to tell someone about himself already. _'So much for a new start, but I guess there's no harm in telling the truth'. _

Porlyusica looked at the blond knowing she would have to prod further to find out more about the strange young man. "You don't look like you are from here since you are asking all these questions. Who are you really boy?"

Naruto sighed. "I'm not from this world."

The old woman's eyes widened slightly. "So are you from Edolas?"

"No I'm from a place called the Elemental Nations. It's a different world entirely from this one. I got sent here after I was fighting these guys who wanted to kill me to get the remaining power of a beast I used to hold in my body. It was called the Kyuubi." When Naruto finished he observed his care taker to see her reaction of his tale. After an hour of explaining his story to Porlyusica the elderly women's facial features softened slightly. She was shocked to learn of how terrible of a life the boy had.

"I see you have had a terrible life. Here in Earthland it is peaceful. It would be a perfect place for you to start over." Porlyusica said solemnly.

Naruto continued to sit on the edge of the bed looking outside the window. How could he stay here when Madera was still at large destroying everything in his world? Remembering what Striker told him though, he considered his options. Starting a new life here wouldn't be so bad if it is anything like Porlyusica described. But first he would have to talk to Kakashi about this.

Naruto turned his gaze back to the pink haired lady. "You said you found me with another man, that must be Kakashi. Could you talk me to him?"

Porlyusica's face grew sad while looking away from the blond. "The man I found you with died shortly after I found you."

Naruto froze, his body not moving, his eye's starting to widen slowly, tears beginning to form at the edges of his cerulean eyes. He looked to the elderly women to see if she could confirm what she said but she would not meet his gaze. Naruto started to tremble, his body shaking in sorrow. Past memories of his teacher inundated his mind, causing the flood gates in his eyes to open and unleashing his tears onto the floor below.

Porlyusica watched the boy bawl his eyes out onto the sheets of the bed. She waited for his sobs to die down before she spoke up. "I buried him out the front. His grave is behind the closest tree to the door." Naruto looked up from his sobbing before standing up to head to the door. Having forgotten the cast though, he stumbled and nearly landed on his face.

"Wait you idiot your leg isn't healed yet!" Porlyusica yelled, getting worried for the teen.

Naruto ignored her yell and continued to hobble to the front door and opened it. Before he left though he raised his cast covered leg and brought it down, shattering it. Porlyusica could only watch in shock as the blond walked to the tree where his teacher was buried. Finding the grave easily behind the tree, he collapsed onto his knees in front of the grave, all the while looking at the no name tombstone. He stayed like that for a while not caring about anything around him as time went by and the sun was close to setting.

Porlyusica watched him from her window and decided enough was enough. She headed out her door but on her way stopped seeing the scroll that she had taken from Kakashi on a shelf. Grabbing it she headed out to the spot where the mourning teen was located. She stopped behind him, looking down at his kneeling form.

Naruto had stopped crying hours ago and now he was just sitting and staring blankly. He knew Porlyusica was behind it but he didn't care. "Why do I always fail people?"

Porlyusica sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. "Naruto… from what you told me you are a wonderful young man. You did all you could, there was nothing else you could have done."

Naruto looked back at her his previously bright blue eyes now dull and lifeless. "I could have done more if I fought harder or trained more. I could have..."

Porlyusica had enough of the boy words and smacked him in the back of the head causing him to stop talking. "Stop it you stupid brat. I already told you that you did all you could so stop sitting here acting all sad and gloomy. That's not the way you are. From the moment you woke up you didn't seem like the kind of person to sulk by yourself. I don't think you should be thinking about the what ifs, you should move on. Here, before he died he gave this to me."

Naruto stood up and took the scroll. Furrowing his brow, he saw it had a chakra seal. Naruto tried to open it but nothing happened as he expected. '_Wait, Striker said I still had some of the Kyuubi's!'_

Calling on the malevolent chakra from the seal he felt it flow through his body. His blue eyes now crimson red with slits. His face became more animalistic and his whiskers darkened while his canines grew out. Pouring his chakra into the scroll, there was a poof of smoke as it released its stored items. Porlyusica was startled by the physical change he went through and took a step back as the dark pressure hit her.

Naruto looked at the contents of the scroll which were now in his hands. One was a small note and the other was a black scarf with thin dark blue stripes criss-crossing it. He read over the note and smiled a little upon seeing Kakashi's handwriting, _From an old friend - Kakashi._ This must have been from Striker before he left. Naruto pocketed the note before draping the scarf around his neck. He looked back to Porlyusica and smiled. He then chuckled as he noticed her uncomfortable posture. He cut the chakra off and his features shifted to normal.

"Thank you, Granny." Naruto said with a bright smile.

Porlyusica was a bit flustered by being called granny so anger took its place. "You stupid human! Get back to bed and rest!"

Naruto laughed at having ticked her off but soon backed away in fear when she pulled a broom out of nowhere and hit him across the head with it. He quickly ran away from the enraged women and back to the safety of his bed. The next morning Naruto was fully healed which surprised Porlyusica, but she soon remembered the healing factor he mentioned. Throughout the day she taught him about the magical world and how it ran. What got him really interested though were the guilds. They were just like hidden villages taking on jobs and getting paid for it.

"I don't like humans so I would like it if you grabbed your things and got out of here now. Ask for master Makarov of the Fairy Tail guild. Tell him I sent you and he will see to you from now on."

Naruto sweat dropped. _'Isn't she a human?'_

Quickly grabbing his cloak and putting it on he headed to the door where Porlyusica was waiting. Naruto greeted her with a slightly sad smile before enveloping her in a hug muttering thank you softly one last time. It didn't last too long though on account of her pulling out her broom and smacking him across the head. Leaping away from the cantankerous woman and her broom, he waved one hand over his head to say bye as he headed for Magnolia. Unable to hide a little smile, the old lady paused for a moment before waving goodbye back.

Before going any further though, Naruto stopped abruptly beside Kakashi's grave. Reaching up to his brow, he untied his forehead protector and let his bangs shadow his face. Walking to the tombstone, Naruto placed it down on the dirt where the man was buried. He looked up at the tombstone one last time and smiled at the name which was etched in by kunai. Getting back up, he took one last look at it before turning and heading off towards the town of Magnolia.

* * *

**So yeah that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading and a review would be nice. Also I would like a Beta reader. You would have to be patient with me since my story usually needs a lot of revising, you also have to fix certain lines or sentences to make them flow better, and lastly you will have to have good grammar yourself (since I lack it) If you are interested PM me. **

**Seriously I need a beta I wont bite...** _hard._


End file.
